Achievements (XCOM: Enemy Unknown)
This is a list of all console achievements and trophies for XCOM: Enemy Unknown. Slingshot Content Pack This DLC adds 5 new achievements: ''XCOM: Enemy Within This expansion includes 30 new achievements: Trivia * The achievement "All Together Now" is a reference to a song by The Beatles and another song by Farm. * The achievement "And Hell's Coming With Me" is a reference to the 1993 American Western ''Tombstone, where Wyatt Earp shouts the line when he explains that he will give chase to the outlaws. * The achievement "Bada Boom" is a reference to a line in the 1997 sci-fi film The Fifth Element. * The achievement "By Our Powers Combined" is a reference to animated show Captain Planet and the Planeteers in which the Planeteers utter the phrase when summoning Captain Planet. * The achievement "Drums in the Deep" is another reference to Lord of the Rings during the Moria scene where the group is trapped inside the lowest part of Moria, whereupon they read a journal talking about drums in the deep (war drums of the goblins). * The achievement "G'day" is a reference to the Sniper from Team Fortress 2, who speaks with an Australian accent and can be heard uttering "G'day" as well. * The achievement "Meet New People. Then Kill Them" is a reference to Joker's interview in the 1987 movie Full Metal Jacket: "I wanted to see exotic Vietnam... the crown jewel of Southeast Asia. I wanted to meet interesting and stimulating people of an ancient culture... and kill them. I wanted to be the first kid on my block to get a confirmed kill!" * The achievement "On the Shoulders of Giants" is a reference to Sir Isaac Newton, a renowned scientist, who referenced the line in a 1676 letter. The line itself is far older, first being recorded in the 12th century, and usually refers to acts or people who generate accomplishments built on the works of others, typically greater and before them. Thus it functions as a nod of praise to the Gollop Brothers, implying the XCOM game was only able to be so good because it built on their work. * The achievement "Ours are the Furies" is probably a reference to A Song of Ice and Fire, as the motto of House Baratheon are "Ours is the Fury". * The achievement "Regenerate this" is a reference to the movie The Matrix and the quote "Dodge this". * The achievement "Remington, Max Remington" is likely a reference to the James Bond catch phrase "Bond... James Bond". "Max Remington" is the name of player's character (short for Maximilian/Maxine depending on chosen gender) in MicroProse's (maker of original X-COM series) old James Bond styled game Covert Action. * The achievement "Ride the Lightning" is either a reference to the 1984 Metallica album of the same name, or a reference to a passage in the Stephen King novel The Stand, in which a free group of people fight a greater power headed by an evil, supernatural man named Randall Flagg. The latter is the more likely intent of the reference. * The achievement "Skunkworks" is likely a reference to the real-world Skunk Works, a highly classified American aircraft development program which built (among other projects) the U-2 spyplane, SR-71 Blackbird and F-22 Raptor. * The achievement "They Shall Not Pass" is a direct reference to Gandalf's famous line in The Lord of the Rings, "You shall not pass!". It could also be a reference to French General Philippe Pétain, who spoke this phrase at the Battle of Verdun during the First World War. * The achievement "Tingling Sensation" is likely a reference to the comic book hero Spider-Man who is frequently forewarned of unseen or imminent danger by his "spider-sense" tingling. * The achievement "We Happy Few" is a quote from Shakespeare's Henry V. * The achievement "Where in the World" is a reference to Carmen Sandiego, a criminal from a classic educational computer game series whose franchise included a game titled "Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?". * The achievement "Xavier" is likely a reference to Charles Xavier from the Marvel Comics' X-Men franchise; Xavier possesses powerful mind-controlling (and mind-reading) abilities. * The achievement "You Have 5 Seconds to Comply" is a reference to the movie Robocop and the ED-209 prototype. Category:XCOM: Enemy Unknown Category:XCOM: Enemy Within Category:Achievements